Monsters
by docsangel
Summary: Gypsy finally leaves her abusive boyfriend and picks up a stranger along the way. Will they find out that they need each other more than they knew or will they go their separate ways? Will they find love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Fuck." I say as I look in the mirror at all the bruises on my ribs. I can't do this anymore. He's going to kill me if I don't leave. I pick up my phone and call my best friend back home. "Hey doll. What's up?" she asks. "Molly, I need your help." I say. She knows something's wrong. "What do you need?" she asks. "I need a place to lay low. I can't handle Chris hitting me anymore." I tell her. "Do you need any money?" she asks. "No, I have the money. I'm packing my things now." I tell her. "You can stay with me until we figure things out." she tells me. "Thanks Mol. I owe you." I tell her. "Just be safe and check in once in awhile." she tells me. "I will. Love you Mol." I tell her. "Love you too Gypsy. Just be safe." she says before we end the call.

Twenty minutes later, I am out the door and headed back to Georgia. I made it from San Diego to Oakland before needing gas. I stopped at a gas station and as I get out of the car, I see someone sitting at the side of the building. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a black hoodie and he had his duffle bag between his legs. He looked up and we made eye contact and he nodded before looking back down. I walk into the gas station and get drinks and snacks before heading out to pump gas. Walking out of the store, I go to step off the curb and lose my footing before hitting the ground on my hands and knees. The only person that bothered to help me was the man that was sitting at the side of the building. "Are you okay?" he asks as he helps me up and starts picking up my things. "Yeah. Thanks." I say. He looks at me as he stands up and asks "Bruised or broken?" I look at him shocked and he asks again. "Bruised or broken? Your ribs." I look down and say "Just bruised I think." He looks at me and I see actual concern in his eyes. Out of nowhere, I ask, "Do you have somewhere to stay?" He looks down and shakes his head no. "Come on. You can come with me." I say. His head snaps up and I say "Put your back in the trunk with mind. Let's get the hell out of here." I say. I move to pump gas and he says "Get in. I'll pump."

Getting into the passenger seat of my car, we head out of the parking lot and onto the main road. "Where are we headed?" he asks. "Georgia. It's where I'm from." I tell him. "Tell me about yourself." I say. "My name Juan Carlos Ortiz. Most people call me Juice. I'm from Queens, NY and moved to California eight years ago. Was in an MC before they excommunicated me." he tells me. "Why?" I ask. "President had me do some things and didn't tell the club he was having me do it and they voted me out once he was done with me. Lucky they didn't kill me." he tells me, looking at his hands. "What MC?" I ask. "Sons of Anarchy." he tells me. "Guess it's a good thing there are no charters where I'm from." I tell him and see him visibly relax. "Tell me about you." he says. "My name is Gypsy Hastings. From a small town in Georgia. I moved to San Diego three years ago and started seeing this guy. Six months in he started beating me and here lately it's started getting worse. I have no doubt he'd kill me so I had to get out. Waited until he left for work and packed my things. I called my best friend and she's letting me stay with her. I have to check in with her along the way. I'll call her when we get to the motel tonight and tell her to make room for one more." I tell him. "You don't have to do that." he says. "I know. But when I fell, you were the only one that bothered to help me. From here out, we got each other." I tell him. "I don't do well alone." He tells me, looking down at his hands. "I don't either so I guess we're good." I tell him.

We get to the hotel that night and I turn on my phone. I see several texts and voicemails from Chris. "Shit." I say out loud. Juan looks at me and I say "My ex has blown up my phone." I say. "You should call and change your number." he tells me. I call and they change my number immediately. I text Molly and tell her it's me calling and then I call her. "Hey Molly." I say. "Hey. Are you okay?" she asks. "Yeah. But I need to tell you something." I tell her. "Okay." she says. "I, uh, picked someone up along the way." I tell her. "You picked up a hitchhiker?" she asks. "Not exactly. I stopped for gas and fell and the only person to help me was this guy, Juan Carlos." I tell her. "Where is he now?" she asks. He's right here. "Text her a picture of me so she knows what I look like and my description so that it will ease her mind a little." he says while I'm on the phone with Molly. "He told me to change my number so that Chris couldn't track me." I tell her. "That's good. Just be careful." she tells me. "I will. I'll text you when we head out in the morning." I tell her and we end the call. "Now, let me see your ribs." he tells me. I raise my shirt a little and he starts pressing on my ribs and says "None seem broken but the are bruised. Maybe I should help drive." he tells me. "Okay but for now, let's get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I head to the bed and Juan goes to take the chair. "You can sleep over here." I tell him. "I'll take the chair." he says. "No you won't. Come here. We're both adults." I tell him. He looks at me for a minute before I pull the covers back and pat the bed beside me. He moves to the bed and once he lays down and covers up, he lays facing me and we just look at each other. "Good night Juan." I say. "Good night Gypsy. Thank you." he says. I smile softly and we both go to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, I am still on my side but with my back to Juan and his arm is across my waist. I go to move and he moves his arm. "Sorry." he says. "It's okay." I say. "Morning, I guess." he says. "Morning. Let's hit a drive through on our way out." I say but he won't look me in the eyes. I walk over to him and cup his face. "Juan, it's fine. It was nice." I tell him. He looks at me for a second and nods. "I'll drive." he says. "Okay." We get our showers and head out. Getting our food, we head out onto the highway heading for Georgia. I must have dozed off. Waking up, I ask "Where are we?" and see it's late afternoon. "Louisiana." he tells me. "Let's get a room and shouldn't take but a few hours tomorrow before we will be there." I say. "Molly called while you were sleeping. I told her where we were and texted her a picture of you showing you were okay." he tells me. "Thanks. I'll call her as soon as we get to the room." I tell him.

We get to the room and he gets in the shower. "Hey Molly." I say. "Hey. How was your nap?" she asks. "Believe it or not it was good. I haven't been sleeping much these last few months." I tell her. "He's being good to you huh?" she asks. "Yeah." I tell her. "So, where are you guys?" she asks. "Louisiana. Should be there sometime tomorrow night I think." I tell her. "Good. So, he looks kinda hot." she says and I start laughing. "Yeah he kinda is." I tell her. We talk for a few more minutes and I end the call before ordering pizza. Juan gets out of the shower and I hand him money. "Pizza should be here anytime. Can you get it if I'm not out?" I ask. "Yeah. I got it." he says.

After my shower, we eat and head to bed and he gets into the bed without me having to tell him this time. I take a minute to really look at him and he's really nice looking. "Good night Juan." I say. "Good night Gypsy." he says. We fall asleep and the next morning, we wake up and like the morning before, his arm is around me but there's space between us. We get up and head out hitting another drive thru along the way.

"What should I expect once we get there." he asks me. "When we get to Molly's, we'll stay there while we find jobs and find a place." I tell him. "She going to be okay with this?" he asks. "Yeah. I spoke to her about it last night while you were in the shower and she said if I wanted you there then she was fine with it." I tell him and he nods.

Later that night, we pull into Molly's driveway and into her garage. I had called ahead of time to have the garage door open. She meets us in the garage and helps get the bags and we head inside. "Molly this is Juan Carlos. Juan this is my best friend Molly." I say. "Nice to meet you Juan." she tells him as they shake hands. "You too. Thanks for this." he says. "No problem. Thanks for looking out for our girl here." she says. "She's the one looking out for me." he says smiling softly at me. "Juan, let me show you where the shower is. There's only one spare room so…" she starts. "He can bunk with me." I say. "Are you sure? I can take the couch." he says. "We've spent the last two nights in the same bed. It's fine." I say. Molly shows him where the shower was and then walks in there to me. "Girl you didn't tell me he was that fine in person." she says. "Molly. Don't." I say. "What?" she asks. "I just left Chris." I say. "All I'm saying is be open." she says and I just nod before Juan comes back in. "I think I'm going to hit the shower." I say. I head to the shower and Molly and Juan start talking. "How did she seem when you met her?" Molly asks. "She was a little skittish but it's like she's refusing to let it get to her." he says. "He's been beating her for awhile. Put her into the hospital a couple of times." she says. "I won't ever do that to her." he says. "You plan on sticking around?" she asks. "She's the first person that showed any kind of compassion towards me in I don't remember how long. I was on the streets for over a month. It had been days since I'd eaten and over a month since I slept somewhere other than on the ground. There's no way in hell I'm leaving her unless she tells me to go." he tells her. "Good." Molly says.

After my shower, we say goodnight and Juan comes into the bedroom and we climb into bed. We lay facing each other like the two previous nights before. "Did you mean what you said?" I ask. "About not going anywhere until you tell me you don't want me anymore?" he asks. "Yeah." I say. "Yeah. I do." he says. I move closer and snuggle into his chest and ask "Is this okay?" He wraps his arms around me and says "Yeah. It is." We both relax and drift off to sleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, we're in the same position that we went to sleep in. Getting up and getting our day started, we smell bacon as we walk out to the kitchen. Getting three cups of coffee down, Molly hands me and Juan both a cup and I ask "Need any help?" She shakes her head and says "Nope. It's almost done." We take our seats at the table after getting our plates from Molly. The three of us sit down and start to talk. "So, Juan, tell me about yourself." Molly says. "Like I told Gypsy, born and raised in Queens, NY, moved to California eight years ago and was excommunicated from the MC I was with because the president had me doing some things and didn't tell the club so when he was done with me he outed me and had me voted out. I was on the streets for over a month before Gypsy found me." he tells her. "What kind of work did you do?" she asks. "Mechanic." he tells her. "My dad owns a garage. I might can get you on there. But I'd have to tell him how I know you." she says. "Your dad loves me, tell him that he's my boyfriend and we just moved back from California." I tell her and she nods. Getting up, she pulls out her phone. A couple of minutes later she hands me the phone. "He wants to talk to you." I get up and walk out of the room. "Hey Pop." I say. "Hey baby girl. You back for good?" he asks. "Yeah. I am." I tell him. "So, this Juan guy is your boyfriend?" he asks. "Yeah. He is. He's really good to me Pop. Met him after I left my ex. Ex was beating me but Juan's taking really good care of me." I tell him. "So, I can trust him?" he asks. "Yeah. You can." I tell him. "Tell him he starts Monday morning. Give you guys the week to get settled. You staying at Molly's?" he asks. "Yeah. Until we can get a place." I tell him. "Good. I'll come by later to meet him." he says. "Okay. Thanks Pop. I owe you." I say before ending the call. I walk back to the kitchen and tell him "You start Monday. He said he'll be by later to meet you. But he thinks I left my ex and got with you." I tell him. "Okay. I'll stick to the story." he tells me. "Now I have to find a job." I say. "You took me in, relax for awhile. I got us." he says. "I can't let you do that." I say. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't take care of my girl?" he asks smirking. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Yeah. I'm sure. I got us." he says and I nod. I look at Molly and she's just smiling.

A little later, we are all sitting on the back deck when the doorbell rings. Molly gets up to answer it and she walks back out with her dad behind her. I stand to hug him and he's careful because apparently Molly told him Juan and I hadn't been together that long and my rib still hadn't healed. "Hey Pop." I say. "Hey baby girl. How are you doing?" he asks. "Better. Definitely better." I tell him and he smiles. "Pop, this is my boyfriend Juan Carlos. Juan this is Molly's dad and more or less mine too, JB." I introduce him. Juan holds out his hand to shake and says "Nice to meet you sir." JB shakes his hand and says "Likewise son. So, my girls tell me you're a mechanic?" Pop asks. "Yes sir. Last job I was there for eight years." Juan says. "Why did you leave?" he asks. Juan looks at me and says "Better offer came along." I look at him and blush a little and I see Pop and Molly smiling. "Well, I'll let you two get settled. We will see you on Monday son." Pop says. "Bright and early. Thanks again sir." Juan says. "Call me JB. No more of that sir shit. You're family now." Pop says. "You know Marla will be pissed if you don't come by to see her. Bring your boyfriend. She's going to want to meet him." he tells me. "I will Pop. We'll come by tomorrow." I tell him. He nods and heads out.

After Pop leaves Juan asks "You're close to Molly's parents?" I nod. "My parents passed when I was sixteen in a car accident and with no other family to care for me, they took me in. We had been best friends and grew up next door to each other so I've known them all my life." I tell him. "That's good. Not many people would just take in another kid." he says. "They were great. Still are." I say. We spend the rest of the day just hanging out and talking before heading to bed that night.

The next morning, after breakfast, we get into the car and head to Pop's house. Walking in the door without knocking like I always do, I call out "Momma are you here?" She comes walking out of the kitchen and sees me. "Gypsy? Honey, how have you been?" she asks. "I'm good Momma. I want you to meet someone." I tell her. "Momma this is my boyfriend Juan Carlos." I tell her. "Well Juan, it's nice to meet you." she says. "You too ma'am." he says. "Call me Marla." Juan just nods and smiles softly. "So, tell me how you met?" she asks. "I met him when I left my ex. We've not been together long." I say. She looks at me and sees him looking at me and smiles. "I was actually headed here and fell and he was the only one that bothered to help me. He noticed that I was hurt by how I moved and actually showed concern even though he was going through his own shit." I tell her. "So you literally just met and picked him up?" she asks. "Momma, you know I don't lie to you." I tell her. "Well, has he been good to you so far?" she asks. "Yes he has." I tell her. "Good. Well, Juan, as unconventional as it seems, welcome to the family." she tells him and he takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine. "She's been as good to me as I have her." he tells her. We talk a little more and she tells us "Family dinners are still on Sunday nights. I better see both of you here." she tells me. "Need me to bring anything?" I ask. "You know better than that. I will make sure my kids are fed. And that includes you now too Juan." she says and he says "Thank you Marla. That means a lot." We leave and get into the car, him driving, and he says "Thank you." I look at him and he says "You could have put me out anywhere but you kept me with you. Why?" he asks. "I don't know. Just, feels normal with you if that makes sense." I tell him honestly. "It does. Trust me." he says before taking my hand and lacing his fingers with mine again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night when Molly gets home, the three of us are sitting on the back deck, telling stories and drinking. Juan is drinking beer and Molly and I are sharing a bottle of Jack. We are both feeling pretty good and Juan is apparently having fun laughing at us. "You two seriously streaked down the halls in the middle of school?" he asks laughing. "Yes. It was funny as hell. Pop about beat us but Momma had our backs. Senior prank. She managed to convince Pop we had bikinis on and that the principal was lying." I tell him. "That's funny as hell." he says. "What's the funniest thing you did?" I ask. Thinking for a minute he says "Took some pills that one of my club brothers left behind and ended up passed out. Woke up in a diaper, my boots, with a pacifier taped to my mouth and a sign stapled to my chest saying _Slightly retarded child please adopt me._ " he says. I almost fell out of my chair laughing. After a while, we call it a night. Molly heads to her room and Juan helps me to bed since clearly I'm the most drunk out of the three of us.

 _Holy fuck Gypsy. Shit. Molly, fuck." Juan moans as we take turns sucking his hard cock. His hands fisted in both of our hair, controlling the pace. He pulls us both up and tells me to sit on the back of the couch and has Molly lay below me. Entering Molly, he starts to thrust in and out at a fast pace, and I hear him moan "Fuck Molly you're so fucking tight." before leaning forward and burying his face in my core while still fucking Molly. Molly and I both start to moan as he gets both of us to our release before he makes us change places. He enters me and throws his head back growling "Holy shit Gypsy. Fuck your pussy feels so good." before burying his face between Molly's legs and lapping up her juices like he did mine. When he starts getting close, Molly and I are side by side, on our knees as he shoots his hot cum all over both of our tits. Grunting with every spurt that hits us._ I start waking up a little and feel his arm around me and find myself, still half asleep, grinding my ass into his morning wood. This must have woken him up because for a second, he grinds back before we both wake up, realizing what's happening. I pull away and say "Shit. I'm so sorry." I go to get up out of the bed, my face red, but he grabs my hand. He doesn't say anything for a minute before saying "Maybe I should start sleeping on the couch." I just nod before heading to the bathroom. Getting in the shower, I start crying. Fuck. What did I do?

Getting out of the shower, I head to get coffee and out to the back deck. Molly follows me out. "You okay?" she asks. "Yeah." I say not looking at her. "Bull shit. What happened?" she asks. "I fucked up." I tell her. "What?" she asks as she sits on the steps next to me. "I was having a dream about me, you and Juan and woke up grinding into him before I realized what I was doing." I tell her. "Okay." she says. "When we both realized what was happening, he said that maybe he should start sleeping on the couch. What the hell is wrong with me?" I ask. "Nothing's wrong with you. What kind of dream was it?" Molly asks. I just look at her and she starts laughing. "It's not funny Mol. God, could I be more fucked up?" I ask. We hear the door open and I wipe the tears off my face before getting up and heading inside. I walk past Juan and don't say anything and neither does he.

This goes on the majority of the day when Molly finally has enough. She calls us both to the living room and ushers us down the hall to the bedroom and pushes us in. "Don't come out of this room until you two hash this shit out. You're both adults. You're attracted to each other, even I can see it so hash this shit out." she tells us and walks out the door. I sit on the bed and he sits next to me but doesn't touch me. "I'm sorry Juan." I say not looking at him. "No. I'm sorry. I should have taken the couch to begin with." he says. "Juan, this is on me. Not you. It's just...I was having this dream and it seemed so real and then I felt you up against me and just reacted." I tell him. "What?" he asks, looking at me. "Yeah. I was having a dream about me, you and Molly and my body must not have realized it wasn't real." I say. "I...um...I was having a dream about you too." he says. I look at him and say "Really?" He takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine. "Yeah. It was just us and it was really nice and then like you said, I felt you there and just reacted. I'm sorry." he says. I cup his face and kiss his lips softly and he deepens the kiss. He lays me back on the bed and hovers over me. "Please Juan." I whisper. He kisses me again and we start to shed clothes before he enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out slowly, he makes love to me until I reach release after release before he reaches his. We lay there in the blissful afterglow and he asks "Are you okay?" I look at him and smile and say "Yeah. Are we okay?" He kisses me and says "Only if we can make this official." I smile again and say "I'd like that." before we get up and dressed and walk out to the living room where Molly is. Seeing us walk into the living room holding hands, she asks "You guys good?" Juan smiles and says "Yeah. We're good."

That evening, Juan gets into the shower and she pulls me outside. "Okay, I've waited long enough. What happened?" she asks. "We talked. He thought it was him reacting to his dream that spooked me. I told him about my dream and I kissed him and one kiss led to another and then we were shedding clothes and we made love." I tell her and she looks at me shocked. "Well, come on. I need details." she says and I laugh. "He's big. Like never been with anyone that big. And he was gentle and sweet and omg it felt so good. Shit. I saw fucking stars." I tell her. "So best you've been with?" she asks. "By far." I tell her and we both start laughing as Juan walks out to the deck. Pulling me out of my deck chair, he sits down and pulls me into his lap and kisses me softly. "Glad to see you happy." she tells me. "Me too." I tell her. She looks at Juan and say "You hurt her, I'll cut off your balls and that's nothing compared to what mom and dad will do to you." she tells him. "You don't have to worry about that." he says, kissing me again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's Monday morning and Molly is up and out the door for work and so is Juan. "I'll see you tonight." he tells me before kissing me softly. "See you tonight. I packed your lunch for you." I tell him. "Thanks babe." he says. Kissing me one more time, he takes my car and heads to work. I start cleaning up the house and get laundry done, ours along with Molly's. A little later, there's a knock on the door and I look through the peephole and see a delivery man there holding flowers. Opening the door, he says "Delivery for Gypsy Hastings." I sign for the flowers and bring them inside. Looking at the card, my eyes go wide when I see who they are from. _You can't hide from me. I will have what's mine. Chris._ It reads. I throw the flowers in the trash and sit on the couch, just staring off into space.

That evening, Molly comes home and sees me sitting there in a daze. "Hey, you okay?" she asks and I don't respond. Juan walks in and she's next to me asking again. "Gypsy? What's wrong?" she asks and I look at her and it all hits me. I start going into a panic attack and can't breathe. Juan gets in front of me and says "Hey, breathe with me babe. In with me. Out with me. Just like that." he says over and over until I calm down. "What happened?" he asks softly. I look at him and the tears start to fall. "Chris." I say. Juan looks at Molly and she says "Asshole ex. The one she left to come here." He looks at me and says "I won't let him hurt you. I promise." he says. I get up to head to the bedroom to start packing my things. "What are you doing?" Juan asks. "I have to go. He found me, Juan. He'll kill me." I tell him. "No, he won't." he says. "How can you be so sure?" I ask. He pulls me to the living room and says "Molly, call your parents and get them over here. We all need to talk." She pulls out her phone and within ten minutes her parents were sitting in the living room. "What's going on?" Pop asks. "You all know I came home because I left my ex because he was beating me." I say and they all nod. "I met Juan along the way and brought him with me but we are actually together now." I tell them and they smile. "My ex, Chris, sent me flowers today. Here. He's found me." I tell them and Momma is right by my side. "What do we need to do?" she asks. Juan speaks up. "When I was in California, I was in an MC. Guys like him, won't stop until he has her but I'm not letting him near her. She doesn't need to be alone until he's gone." Juan says. "What's the plan son?" Pop asks. "Is there anywhere, that Gypsy can go into hiding?" he asks. "No, Juan." I say. "Just until I find him." he says. "We just bought a cabin a couple of months ago. She can go there." Pop says. "All three of you should go." Juan says and we all nod. "How are we going to find him?" Pop asks. "When I was in the MC, I was the intelligence officer. I can hack his phone and see where he is and go from there. Molly, can I use your laptop?" he asks. She goes to her room to get it and hands it to him. I walk to the bedroom to pack a bag and Juan walks in behind me. Closing the door, he says "You know when I find him, I'm going to kill him." he says. I just nod. He turns me to look at him and says "You're mine baby. I won't let him hurt you again." he says. I kiss him softly and say "Just be careful." He nods and I get my things packed.

We head out to the cabin and once we are all inside, Juan starts tracking him. After about an hour, he says "I got him. I need you to call him baby. Just tell him to meet you somewhere. Tell him you'll get a room at that motel we saw coming into town. Tell him you'll text him the room number once you're there." Juan says. I call Chris. "Well, Gypsy, finally decide to do what you're told?" he asks. "Yeah. Can you meet me at the Crawford Inn? I'll text you the room number when I get there." I tell him. "Good. See you soon." he says before ending the call. Pop and Juan go to leave and I hug Pop and say "Please be careful Pop." He kisses the top of my head before walking to the door. Juan walks up and I kiss him softly and say "You don't have to do this. I can figure something else out." I tell him. "No one messes with my girl. I'll be back soon. Just don't leave and keep all the doors locked." I nod and he kisses me one more time before walking out the door with Pop.

Walking into the hotel room, Juan and Pop wait. I had texted the room number to Chris like Juan asked and right on time, Chris knocks on the door. Pop opens the door and him and Juan are behind it when Chris walks in. As soon as the door closes, Chris turns and sees them standing there. "Where's Gypsy?" he asks. "My girl's whereabouts ain't your concern." Juan says and Chris smirks. "You think she's going to stay with you? She will always be mine." Chris says. Juan gets in his face and says "She's mine now. Will always be mine." Pop steps forward and says "You think it's okay to put your hands on my kid? That shit don't happen." Chris looks at him and before anything else can be said, he's shoved to the floor and Pop tosses Juan a pillow. Putting it to Chris' head, he fires off three shots to his head, killing him. After they clean up the mess and leave the room, they bury the body and head back to the cabin.

As soon as they walk in the door, Juan hugs me and says "He's gone." I look at him shocked and he says "Not the first time I've had to do that. First time protecting my girl though." I kiss him hard and say "Thank you." I look at Pop and move to hug him. "Thank you Pop. Are you okay?" I ask. "Sweetheart, not my first time either." he says and I look at him shocked. "When I met your mom, her father was abusing her. Attacked her in front of me and I handled it." he tells me and I look at Momma and she nods her head. We decide to just spend the weekend at the cabin and after everyone is in bed, Juan and I crawl into bed and he pulls me as close as possible. "Thank you Juan." I say. "Baby, you took me in off the streets and didn't even know me. No way am I not protecting you now that you're mine." he says. I kiss him softly and move to straddle him to show him just how grateful I really am.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, Juan is gone. I get up and head to the kitchen to see everyone already up and Momma making breakfast. "How'd you sleep?" Pop asks, putting my coffee in front of me. "Better than I have in awhile. Thanks again, both of you." I say looking from him to Juan. Juan kisses my lips and says "We'll always keep you safe." I snuggle against him and see everyone smiling at us. "What?" I ask. "Just glad to see you happy Sweetheart." Momma says. I look up and Juan and say "I am." He holds me tighter against him.

After breakfast, the three of us ladies clean up while Pop and Juan help make sure we have everything packed back up. Once we are out the door, and home, I sit on the couch and Juan sits on one side of me and Molly on the other. "I'm sorry I brought all this here." I tell her. "Hey, you didn't bring it here. Chris did. Don't ever think this was on you." she tells me and I nod. Juan gets up and says "I'm going to take a shower." before kissing me and heading down the hall. "He's good to you." she tells me. "Yeah. He is. He looked so broken when I met him. I know we've only been here a couple of weeks but Molly, he's perfect." I tell her. "I can tell. Nothing wrong with letting yourself fall for him you know. I think he already has for you." she tells me and I blush.

Juan gets out of the shower and meets us in the living room. "Hey, Molly. Does that little place in town still deliver?" I ask. "Yeah. Want our usual?" she asks and I nod. "What kind of food?" Juan asks. "Southern comfort food." Molly says. "I don't know what I would even get." he says. "Trust me?" I ask. He nods. We order our food and when it gets here, I have the chicken and dressing with fried potatoes and corn. Molly has the pinto beans and cornbread with fried potatoes. I got Juan the baked ham, mashed potatoes and cream style corn. "This is really fucking good." he tells us. "Told you." I tell him smirking. We finish eating and none of us can move. "How do you two stay so slim with eating like that?" he asks. "Us southern girls have high metabolisms. Plus we stay so active, we work it off." I tell him. "I bet you do." Molly says smirking as she bumps my shoulder. "Can't help it if he's good in the sack." I tell her and we start laughing while he blushes a little.

That night, we head to bed and he asks "You mean what you said?" I look at him and say "That you're good in the sack?" I ask and he nods. "Hell yeah. Baby, you have no clue how good you make me feel." I tell him and he kisses my neck softly and whispers "You like it when I do this?" I hum my agreement. He slides his hand down my stomach and rips off my panties. "Or when I do that?" he asks and I nod my head. Sliding one finger and then two inside my core he asks "Or when I do this?" he asks at he pumps in and out of my wet pussy and I moan his name. He moves to hover over me and whispers "Or when I fuck you like this?" before he thrusts into me and starts thrusting in and out hard and fast and I feel myself start to drive towards my release. I find my release over and over before he finds his and before pulling out, he puts his forehead to mine and says "I fucking love you." I look at him shocked and he looks away like he thinks I won't say it back. I bring his face back to mine and say "I love you too Juan." He kisses me softly before pulling out and lying next to me. Pulling me close, I put my head on his chest and intertwine our fingers across his chest before we both drift off to sleep, knowing we both found what we were looking for.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Waking up the next morning, I get up and start breakfast knowing that both Molly and Juice had to work. Once breakfast is done, I go into Molly's room and wake her up before moving to our room and I start to kiss Juice's chest and kiss my way down his stomach before he grabs my chin and says "You move any lower and neither of us will leave the bed today." I start laughing and move up to kiss him and say "Breakfast is done." He kisses me one more time and says "I'll be there in a minute babe." I stand up and move to the door before turning around and looking at him as he sits up. He looks at me and asks "What?" I smile and say "I love you." He smiles wide and says "I love you."

I walk to the kitchen and Molly is plating her food. She looks at me and says "You're glowing." I smile and she asks "What happened?" I say "I told him I love him." I tell her. "Really?" she asks smiling. "Well, in her defense I said it first." he says walking up to me to take the plate I made him before kissing me softly. Molly looks at us and I see her smiling and I just shake my head.

After they leave for work, I start doing laundry and cleaning the house and there's knock on the door. That evening, Juice and Molly get home and we are eating dinner when there was a knock on the door. Molly opens the door and lets her parents in. "Momma? Pop? What's up? Is everything okay?" I ask. "Yeah baby. We just need to talk to you guys." Momma tells me. They sit at the island with us and Pop looks at Juice and asks "What club did you say you were with?" I look at Juice and see him tense up. "Sons of Anarchy. Why?" he asks and I place my hand in his and lace our fingers together. Momma looks at me and says "There's something you should know." I look at her and she says "The man that raised you, isn't your real father." she tells me and I look at her confused. "Your father was a man that was out here visiting from California. Him and your mom had a fling while he was here and you are the product of that fling." she tells me. "Okay. What does that have to do with the club Juice was in?" I ask. "He was a member." Pop says. "Okay. What's his name?" I asked. "Rayne Quinn." Momma says. Juice's eyes go wide. I look at him and he says "He was the Nomad President. Went to my charter when the Nomads disbanded." Juice said. "Sweetheart, you have a right to know your father but it's up to you." Momma says. I look at Juice and see fear in his eyes. "Been this long without him. Don't need him now." I tell them before walking from the room.

I walk to the bedroom and sit on the bed. Looking down at my hands, I feel the tears fall. The door opens but I don't look up. I feel the bed dip down and Juice reaches over and takes my hand. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Yeah. Just needed a minute." I say and go to stand but he stops me. "Please don't lie to me." he says and I sit back down. "I just don't know what to think. I mean, my parents lied to me my entire life and now I find out that the man that I thought was my father isn't and to find out that my boyfriend knew my father. It's a little much." I tell him. "I didn't know he was your father." he tells me. "I know. But, Juice, I saw your face when they said his name." I tell him. "That doesn't matter." he says. "Yes it does. I love you and if he is part of the club you're running from, then I don't need to meet him. I won't put you in that kind of danger." I tell him. "You want me to tell you about him?" he asks and I don't look at him. "No. Better I don't know." I tell him. I get up to walk away and he lets me. I walk into the bathroom and get in the shower and sob. I get out of the shower and walk into the bedroom and Juice is still sitting there. "Come here babe." He says softly. I walk over to him and he pulls me to him and kisses me softly. "You should try to meet you dad." he says. "No. Absolutely not." I tell him. He looks up at me and says "Baby, look at me." I look at him and he says "You need to meet him. He's a loyal brother. He loves his club and he's always been big on family." he tells me. "I don't care. I won't look for him." I tell him. "Why not?" he asks softly. "Because then I would lose you. It would put you in so much danger. I won't do it." I tell him as I pull away. He stops me. "I don't care. You have the right to know him. I don't care if anything happens to me. You need to meet him." he tells me and pulls me down to his lap as I start to sob again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A little later, I still haven't said anything else. Sitting out on the back deck, alone, Molly and Juice are in the kitchen watching me. "She needs to meet her dad." Juice says. "But she's worried about you." Molly says. "I don't care about me. She needs this. She needs to meet him. She has that right." he tells Molly. "But she needs you." Molly says. "And I'll be right here but she needs this. I grew up not knowing my dad and that's a shitty feeling, the constant wondering. I don't want that for her. If the club finds me, I'll take the consequences as long as she doesn't have to have that constantly hanging on her heart." he says. "You really love her don't you?" Molly asks. "Yeah. I do." he says.

Juice and Molly walk out onto the deck where I am. Juice takes my hand and pulls me to stand before pulling me into his lap and holding me. "I think Juice is right." Molly says. "We're not talking about this. I won't put Juice in that kind of danger." I say. "Gypsy, just hear us out." Molly says. "Baby, I grew up without my dad. Now that you know who he is, if you don't meet him, you will always have that wonder in your mind. I don't want that for you." he tells me. "I don't care. I would rather have that wonder than to lose you." I say. "You won't lose me." he tells me. I look into his eyes and ask "Yes, I will. If they find you, they'll kill you." I say. "No they won't. They voted me out. I'm not a club member and unless I do something else to the club, they won't touch me." he says and I just shake my head no.

The next morning, I am sitting at the island in the kitchen with Molly when Juice walks in. "I got the three of us tickets. Flight leaves this evening and a rental car is reserved." Juice says. I look at him shocked and said "We're not going." I tell them. "Yes, we are. You need to meet him. He's actually a good man. It will be fine. I promise." he says. "Look, we'll go, Juice can stay at the hotel, out of sight and I'll go with you." Molly says. I sigh and nod before heading to the bedroom and start packing our things.

That evening, we are on the plane and I still haven't spoken but I don't let go of Juice. "It will be fine baby. I promise." he says. I just nod before putting my head on his shoulder and lacing my fingers with his. Once the plane lands, we get the rental car and head to the hotel. We shower together and he pins me against the wall, picking me up, my legs go around his waist as my arms go around his neck. He enters me slowly and thrusts in and out slowly as he makes love to me under the cascading water. Once we both reach our release, he kisses me softly and I feel the tears start to fall as I whisper "I love you Juan." He kisses me again and says "I love you more Gypsy. More than you know." he says. We get out of the shower and are snuggled up in the bed when Molly comes out of the bathroom from her shower. She just looks at us and smiles.

The next morning, we get up and Molly and I head to Teller Morrow, where Juice told me I could find my father. We pull up and walk to the office and see a very demure woman running it. "Excuse me." I say softly. The woman looks at me and asks "Can I help you?" I find myself not able to speak because of my nerves so Molly speaks for me. "We were wondering if Rayne Quinn worked here?" she asks. "He does. Can I let him know who's here?" the woman asks. I finally find my voice and say "Can you tell him that Lorelei Carter's daughter is here?" She nods and says "Have a seat ladies. I'll be right back." before walking out of the office. A few minutes later, a tall, burly man walks in and asks "Can I help you?" I look at him as tears come to my eyes and ask "Did you know Lorelei Carter?" He nods and I say "I'm her daughter." He looks at me shocked and says "Holy shit. If you're here, that means…" he says "She's been gone for a few years. Her best friends took me in and told me you were my father." I tell him. "Sit down." he says. I sit on the couch and he sits beside me. "I knew you were mine but she was also seeing another man. Told me that they were getting married and I knew that with everything I was doing back then, he would have been a better father to you." he tells me. "Did you even care enough to keep up with me?" I ask. "I did. Until about three years ago. I knew you moved but couldn't find where." he says. "I was in Sacramento." I tell him. "Wow. That close." he says. "Yeah." I say. We go on talking and he says "How long will you be in town? I'd really like to get to know you." he says. "We have our room booked for a week." Molly says. "Okay. I have some club shit to handle. Can I call you later and maybe we can go to dinner?" he asks. "I'd like that." I tell him. We stand up and he pulls me into a hug and just holds me a minute. We walk out the door and head to the car with him watching as we pull off the lot.

Walking into the hotel room, Juice is pacing the floor. He sees us walk in and asks "How'd it go?" I smile softly and say "He knew about me. Said he kept tabs on me until three years ago when I moved to Sacramento." I tell him. "That's good baby." he says. "He wants to call me later and take me to dinner." I tell him. "That's good." He says. I look at him and ask "What's wrong?" He kisses me softly and says "Just a little anxious being back here. I'm fine baby." He says. I pull him to me and kiss him again and he just holds me tight. Pulling away I say "This was a bad idea. I met him. I know he knew about me and kept up with me. We can head back." I tell them. "No. You need to know him. He's cool. You'll like him." he says. Shaking my head no, he cups my face and kisses me again. "You love me?" he asks. Looking at him shocked I say "Of course I do." He smiles softly and says "Then stay the week and get to know your dad." I look into his eyes and say "Okay."

That evening, my phone rings. "Hello?" I ask as I answer. "Hey baby girl. Wanna grab a bite to eat?" he asks. "Yeah. That'd be great." I tell him. "Meet me at the diner at the edge of town. Hanna's." he says. "Thirty minutes?" I ask. "Yeah." He says and we end the call. Thirty minutes later, I pull up to the diner and he's already inside at a booth. I walk in and sit at the booth with him. "Hey Sweetheart." he says. "Hey." I say. "I don't really know what to call you." I say. "You call me Rayne or Quinn or Dad. Whatever you're comfortable with." he says. "Can I call you Dad?" I ask and he smiles. "Of course." he says. "So, tell me what you've been up to these last couple of years." he says. "After mom died, her best friends got custody of me. Molly's parents. They were great. Made sure I had what I needed and was loved. They are the ones that told me about you." I tell him. "I'm glad they did." he tells me. "I moved to Sacramento three years ago. Dated a guy and finally moved back to Georgia and in with Molly. The guy I was seeing, started hitting me so I left." I tell him. "Glad you got out. I'll take care of the guy if you need me to." he says. "He's already been handled. I met someone else and him and Molly's dad handled him. He's not a problem anymore." I tell him and he nods. "So, this guys you're seeing, he good to you?" he asks. "Yeah. He's really good to me. He's actually the reason I am out here. He booked my flight out here and told me that I needed to meet you. That he didn't want me to always have that wonder in the back of my mind." I tell him. "I'll have to meet him one day." he says. "I don't know." I tell him. "We'll see." He nods and he starts telling me about him and his life.

A little later, I head to the hotel but don't know that he followed me. I head up to the room and Juice opens the door for me when I walk in. Little did I know that my father saw Juice at the door and that things were about to change.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After the door closes and I am back inside, Quinn pulls out his phone and calls Chibs. "Brother, you gotta call church. I'll explain when I get there." he says before hanging up. Once he walks into the clubhouse, they all walk into the chapel. "What's up brother?" Chibs asks from his President's spot at the Redwood. "I just came from dinner with my kid and I followed her to her hotel. She didn't know I followed her." he says. "What did you see?" Tig asks. "When she walked up to her room and the door opened, there was someone in the room other than her friend Molly." Quinn says. "Who?" Chibs asks. "Juice." Quinn says. Their eyes go wide. "He's here?" Rat asks. "Yeah." Quinn says. "How do we want to handle this?" Montez asks. "No matter what, my kid doesn't get involved." Quinn says and they all nod. "What Jax did was fucked up. We need to talk to him and fix this shit." Tig says. "Aye. Agreed." Chibs says. Thinking about it for a minute, Chibs says "Let's get some rest tonight and tomorrow, we'll go to the hotel and talk to Juice. We have to make this shite right." They all agree and head to get some rest.

The next morning, I am snuggled up in bed with Juice while Molly is sleeping in the other bed. I have this nagging feeling and when Juice and Molly wake up, I get out of bed and I look at them before saying "I think we need to head home. I met him. I have a bad feeling and it won't go away." I tell them. "Look, it's going to be okay." Juice assures me. "Juice, her feeling is usually right." Molly says. We start packing things up when there's a knock on the door. We all look at each other and I look through the peephole. Looking at Juice I mouth "My dad." He nods and heads to the bathroom to hide. I open the door and ask "What are you doing here?" He looks at me and says "I know he's here. Where's Juice?" I look at him and he doesn't seem mad. "What do you want with him?" I ask. "Club business sweetheart. Where is he?" he asks again. "Dad, no. Please. You can't hurt him." I beg. "Hurt him? Baby girl, we just want to talk to him. No one is going to hurt him." Quinn says. "I won't let you near him Dad." I say, standing in front of my dad. All of a sudden the bathroom door opens and Juice walks out. "It's okay Gypsy." Juice says. I run to him and stand in front of him and my dad says "No one wants to hurt him. Look, some things have come to light that we need to talk to him about." Quinn says. Chibs, Tig, Rat, Happy and Montez walk in behind him and I feel Juice tense. He pulls me behind him and Molly runs to my side. "You wanted to talk? Talk." Juice says. "After you were voted out, some things happened. Jax came clean about everything he was making you do behind our backs. You never ratted. You did nothing wrong and we are sorry for how we treated you." Chibs says. I feel Juice pull me closer and say "Well, nothing changes with Jax still at the table." Chibs sighs and says "Jax met Mr Mayhem. Gemma's gone too." Juice looks at me and then back as Chibs and asks "Where do we go from here? Am I still free to go on with my life?" Chibs nods and then says "We voted it last night. You are welcome to take your patch back if it's what you want." Quinn cuts in and says "I'd like to have my kid around too." Juice looks at me and asks "Can we talk about it?" Chibs nods. "This mean he's safe?" I ask. "Yeah baby girl. He's safe and so are you." Quinn says and I nod. "Can I talk to you outside?" Quinn asks. I nod.

Walking out the door and away from the room, Quinn asks "How'd you meet Juice?" I sigh and say "The guy that I was seeing, beat the shit out of me. Bruised my ribs up again. When I left Sacramento, I stopped in Oakland to get gas and when I came out from paying, I lost my footing and the only one that bothered to help me was Juice so I told him to get in the car and he could go with me. I could tell he didn't have anywhere to go. I couldn't leave him there." I tell him. "You love him?" he asks. "Yeah. I do. When I found out about you and found out that he knew you, I wasn't going to come to find you because I thought he'd be in danger. He told me everything. He is the reason that I am here to see you. He's the one that risked his safety to help me meet you. Told me you were a good man. A loyal man." I tell him. "He good to you?" he asks. "He is Dad. The guy that beat me, followed me to Georgia. Him and Molly's dad took him out. They handled it. He did it, no questions asked." I say. Quinn pulls me close and says "Talk to your Old Man. Let me know what you decide." he says. I kiss his cheek and say "I will Daddy." before walking back to my room and into Juice's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Walking back into the hotel room, I head into the bathroom and close the door. Bracing myself against the sink and take deep breaths. This is so much to take in. The door opens slowly and Juice walks in. "Are you okay?" he asks. I stand straight and say "Yeah. I'm good. So, what do you think about what they said?" I ask. "We'll talk about that in a minute. I want to talk about you. Are you okay? And please don't lie to me." he tells me. I sigh and say "I don't know." He pulls me to the side of the tub and sits next to me. "Talk to me. Just tell me what comes to mind." he tells me. "I don't know what to think. We moved to Georgia and finally got past this shit with Chris and things are great with us. I'd like to know my dad but I don't want you to feel pressured to stay if it's not what you want but at the same time, I don't want to lose you." I tell him. "You won't lose me no matter what and if you want to know your dad we can move back here." he tells me. "What about you?" I ask. "I don't know. I mean, I miss being a part of that club. I miss the brotherhood." he tells me. "We should talk to Molly. She's been with us the entire way." I tell him. "Yeah. We should." he says.

We come out of the bathroom and she's sitting on the bed. "We need to talk to you." I tell her. "You're staying?" she asks. "I don't know. That's what we wanted to talk to you about." I tell her. "This isn't up to me." she says. "We want to include you in this." I tell her and she nods. "What are you thinking?" Molly asks. "Juice misses the brotherhood and the club and I want to be with him and get to know my dad more." I tell her. "If you want to stay, I support you." she tells me. I look at Juice and he nods. "You could move here with us." I say. "Are you sure?" Molly asks. "Yeah. You took us both in and you didn't even know me. You're family, remember." he says. "Okay. So, when do we move and what will we do about jobs?" Molly asks. "I don't know. We'll handle one step at a time." I say. I call my dad and tell him that we need to talk to them and he tells us to go to the clubhouse.

A little later, we pull up at the clubhouse and as soon as we get out of the car, Juice stops. I look at him and he says "Just never thought I'd be back here." I kiss him softly and say "Dad said you would be safe. You said we could trust him." He nods and we head to the clubhouse. Walking inside, I see my dad at the bar. Walking up, he pulls me into a hug and says "Hey baby girl." I smile softly and say "Hey Dad." He looks at Juice and asks "You made a decision?" Juice nods and Chibs says "You ain't family, get out!" Everyone walks out of the clubhouse except for the members and Old Ladies. "So, Ladd, what did you decide?" Chibs asks. "I want to come back but before I come back, I need to know that nothing like that shit will happen again. I also need a place for me, Gypsy and Molly to stay and the girls need jobs." he says and I lace my fingers with his. "We can do that. We still have your house if you still want to live there. Gypsy can run the office and Molly can run the ice cream shop." Chibs tells me. Dad looks at me and says "You okay with that?" I look at him and say "As long as Juice is safe then I'm okay with it." I tell him. They look at Molly and she says "Fine with me." Juice looks at Chibs and says "We'll need a couple of weeks to get our things packed and get them here." Chibs nods and sas "How about Happy and Quinn go with you guys to help." he says. "That's fine." Juice says.

The next morning, the five of us head to the airport to head to get our things. Once on the plane, I am sitting between my dad and Juice and I see Happy and Molly sitting next to each other, talking. Once the plane lands, we get into my car that is still parked at the airport and head to the house. Once we are there, we relax for the night and the next morning we have Molly's parents come over.

They walk in the door and we are all sitting in the living room. "What did you want to talk to us about?" Pop asks. "Pop, Momma, this is my dad Rayne and his best friend Happy." I tell them. "Nice to meet you guys." they say and I go on. "Juice has been given the opportunity to go back to the club." I say. "I thought they voted you out?" Momma says. "They did but some things came to light and they offered my patch back." Juice says without telling too many details. "That what you want son?" Pop asks. "Yeah. It is." Juice says. "What about Gypsy?" Momma asks. "She's moving with me so that she can also be close to her dad and get to know him." Juice says. "You okay with that Gypsy?" Pop asks. "Yeah. I am." I tell them smiling. Molly speaks up. "I've been invited to move with them." she says and Momma asks "Well, then what do you need help with." Of course they would be supportive.

The next day, we are loading up a shipping pod with all of our things and Pop pays to have it shipped to Charming. We spend the next couple of days spending with Pop and Momma and saying our goodbyes before boarding the plane back to California. Once we get off the plane, I see Happy reach for Molly's bag and carries it for her. Getting to the van, we get inside and they take us to Juice's house. Once we get there, we walk in and Juice just looks around. "There's meals prepped in the fridge that Venus prepared and the kitchen is stocked with food and the house has been cleaned. All you have to do is unpack." Chibs says. "Thanks guys." Juice says. "Get settled in and we will have church in the morning to make it all official." Tig says. "Thanks again guys." Juice says and they all nod before heading out. My dad walks to the door and kisses my cheek and says "I'll see you tomorrow?" I nod before he heads out. Looking at Happy, he's sitting on the couch and Molly is sitting beside him and they are talking. Juice walks over and pulls me close. Looking at what I am looking at, he says "Wonder where that's going?" I look at him and say "I don't know."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The four of us spend the rest of the evening eating and watching movies before we all head to bed. Me and Juice heading to the master bedroom and Molly and Happy move to her room. Waking up the next morning, we head to the clubhouse, me on the back of Juice's bike that they had brought over and Molly on the back of Happy's. We pull up to the clubhouse and walk inside. Once Chibs sees us walk in, he yells "Church!" The all walk into what Juice told me was the chapel and Juice kisses me softly and says "Wait here for me." I nod before he heads to the door. Happy kisses Molly and says "I'll be back babe." She nods before he follows everyone else in. "What's going on there?" I ask. "He said he thinks I'm a cool chick and wants to see where it goes." she tells me. "That's good Mol." I tell her smiling. We are sitting at the bar when a couple of girls that are barely wearing anything walk over. "There's a pecking order here girls. We get first pick at the guys." she tells us. I look at her and smirk. "Well, we're not club whores honey so that rule doesn't apply to us." I tell her. "No crow means you're just like us." she tells me. "The hell they are." Happy says. "Happy, baby, I missed you." she tells him as she tries to rub up on him. He pushes her away and says "Crow or no crow, they're Old Ladies so you better show respect." She looks at him as asks "Who's Old Ladies?" Juice speaks up and says "Gypsy is mine." Happy puts his arm around Molly and says "Molly is mine." The whores look at him shocked before walking away. "Old Lady?" Molly asks. "You good with that?" Happy asks. "I am if you are." she tells him before his lips find hers.

We spend a little time hanging at the clubhouse and I can't get used to seeing him in a leather kutte. "You okay?" Juice asks. "Yeah. Just...getting used to this new look." I tell him. "You like?" he asks smirking. "Oh yeah." I tell him. He kisses me deeply and grabs my ass. "I don't need to see that shit." my dad says and I can't help but laugh. "Sorry Daddy." I tell him and he smiles. "Can I talk to you?" he asks and I nod. I kiss Juice's cheek and follow my dad out to the picnic tables. Sitting on the top of one, he says "I wanted to say I'm sorry for not being there all of your life. Just know that I wanted to be." he tells me. "I know Daddy. You did what you thought was best for me. I had a good life. I'm healthy and happy. It's not like you didn't check in on me. You kept up with me. We're good Daddy." I tell him. "How did I get such a good kid?" he asks putting his arm around me. I lean into him and say "You got lucky." This makes both of us laugh. "So, Juice is good to you, right?" he asks. I sit up and look at him and say "Daddy, he's been amazing. He really makes me happy and I love him so much. I know he loves me too." I tell him. "Good. I want you to be happy." he tells me. "I told you about him being the one to push me to meet you. He put his own safety at risk so that I could meet you." I tell him. "I'm glad you found each other. He's a good man. Loyal and smart as fuck." he says. "That he is." I tell him. We walk back inside and I walk right into Juice's arms. "You good?" he asks. "Never better." I tell him as I smile and kiss his lips.

A little later, we are headed home and as soon as we walk in the door, Juice and Happy head to the living room while me and Molly head to the kitchen. "How you doing with that?" I ask her, motioning towards Happy. "Good. He's a good guy." she tells me. "Juice says he's loyal as hell and if he's calling you his Old Lady, he'll be good to you." I tell her. Juice and Happy walk into the kitchen and Happy speaks. "After dinner, I'll give you two your crows." We look at him confused and Juice says "It's a tattoo that tells the other members, other charters and the croweaters that you are claimed and an Old Lady and no one will mess with you. You'll get respect with that tattoo." We look at each other and say "Okay." After we eat, I sit at the table and Happy puts Juice's crow tattoo on my forearm. It's a crow surrounded by the tribal bands on the top of Juice's head with a banner across them that says "Juice." Once mine is done, Molly sits down and asks "Are you sure about this Happy? You barely know me." He kisses her and says "I know enough." She nods and he starts her tattoo in the same spot. Hers is a crow sitting on a rock with a distorted smiley face hanging from it's mouth and a banner hanging from it's talons saying "Happy." After both tattoos are done, we all sit to watch a movie before heading to bed and letting out Old Men claim us officially.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Waking up the next morning, Molly and I head to the kitchen to start breakfast. As we get the food done, the guys walk into the kitchen and we hand them their plates. Sitting at the table, we eat and the guys and Molly are talking. "Chibs says you guys can take the week before starting work to give you guys time to get settled in." Juice says and I just nod. When the guys leave, they kiss us goodbye and Juice says "I love you." I smile softly and say "I love you too." The guys leave and I start cleaning up the kitchen. "Alright girlie. Talk." Molly tells me. "What?" I ask. "Don't what me. You barely spoke this morning. You having second thoughts about being here?" she asks. "No. Of course not." I tell her. "Then talk." she says. "I'm late." I tell her. "How late?" she asks. "A month." I tell her. "Let's head to the store and get a test and go from there." she tells me.

After coming back from the store, I head to the bathroom and pee on the stick. We wait the three minutes before I look at the test and see a positive sign. I sit on the side of the tub and start to cry. Molly sits beside me and takes my hand. "Let's go to the doctor and get you checked out." she tells me and we head out the door. Walking to the car that Juice bought me, we head to St Thomas and see the OBGYN. After doing the pregnancy test, they confirmed that I am pregnant and according to the ultrasound I am eight weeks pregnant. "What am I going to do?" I ask as the tears start. "What do you mean? You know he's going to be happy as hell." she tells me. "I hope so. We just never talked about kids." I tell her. "Just don't stress." she tells me.

That evening, Juice and Happy come home from work and Molly and I have dinner ready. We are all sitting around the table eating and I'm just pushing my food around. "You okay babe?" Juice asks and they all look at me. I get up and walk out the back door to the deck. Juice follows me. "Hey. What's wrong?" he asks worried. Standing in front of me, he puts his hands on my hips and my hands go to his chest naturally. I look down and whisper "I'm pregnant." He steps back a little and asks "What did you just say?" I still don't look at him but say "I'm eight weeks pregnant." I say a little louder. Next thing I know, his lips crash with mine and when we come up for air, I have tears falling and he says "We're having a kid." I look at him and he says "Baby, you've made me so happy." before kissing me again. "You're not mad?" I ask. "Mad? Why would I be mad?" he asks. "We've never talked about kids." I tell him. "Baby, this is amazing. You have no clue how happy I am." he tells me before kissing me one more time. Walking back into the house, Happy asks "You good?" Juice looks at him and says "Hell yeah. I knocked her up." Happy hugs him and congratulates him. "Oh shit." I say stopping. "What? What's wrong?" Juice asks worried. "I have to tell my Dad." I tell them and they start laughing.

We head to the clubhouse the next morning and I see my dad standing at the bar drinking coffee. "Hey baby girl." he says. "Hey Daddy. Can I talk to you?" I ask and he nods. We head to this dorm and Juice is right behind me. "What's wrong?" he asks as he sees that I am nervous. "I need to tell you something." I tell him. Juice laces his fingers with mine and squeezes. "What is it Sweetheart?" he asks. "I'm pregnant." I tell him. He looks at me and then Juice and sees Juice smiling and pulls me into a hug. "I'm happy for you baby." he says. I look at him and he asks "Are you happy about it?" I smile softly and put a hand on my stomach and say "I am. I really am." I tell him. "Good." he says. Looking at Juice he hugs him and says "Happy for you brother." We walk out to the main room and my dad gets everyone's attention. "Juicy Boy has something to say." They all look at Juice and he says "I knocked her up." Everyone comes to us and congratulates us. Molly walks up and says "See. I told you it would be fine." she tells me. I can't help but smile knowing I have a family that loves me, my best friend, my dad, my boyfriend and now my baby.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

***Twenty Weeks Pregnant***

Sitting at the doctor's office, Juice is beside me on one side and my dad on the other. They call my name and we head back to a room. After doing the measurements and asking normal questions, the doctor asks "You wanna know the gender?" We all say yes. She moves the ultrasound machine over and puts the cold gel on my stomach. Moving the wand around, we hear the heartbeat and I see my dad and Juice both smile. She moves the wand around a little more and says "Looks like you're having a little girl." We all smile. Leaving the doctor's office, we head to the clubhouse. Walking in, Venus walks over and asks "So, are we getting a Princess or a Prince?" I smile and say "A Princess." She pulls me into a hug and asks "You have any names picked out?" she asks. "I think we decided on Mallory Jane." Juice says, looking at me. I nod my head yes. "Well, little miss Mallory Jane is going to be loved and spoiled." she tells me and I can't help but smile.

We get home and I head to the shower. I get out and see Happy, Juice and Molly all huddled in the kitchen but they disburse when I walk in. "What's going on?" I ask. "Just talking. Figuring out what all you need for the nursery." Molly tells me and I nod. Not completely believing it. We all sit in the living room, me and Juice on one couch and Molly and Happy on the other and we just enjoy the evening.

The next day is Saturday. The guys head to the clubhouse and Molly and I are relaxing at home. "Get dressed. We need to head to the clubhouse." she tells me and I look at he confused. "Wear that white sundress. It looks cute over your belly." she tells me. "Yeah. Okay." I say, wondering what's going on. I head to the bedroom and get dressed. Walking back out I see her texting on her phone. "You and Happy text all day don't you?" I ask. "Yeah and I'm kinda enjoying it." she tells me, laughing.

We pull up at the clubhouse and I see more bikes there than normal. I see Venus walking out of the clubhouse and she intercepts us. "You look beautiful sweetheart." she tells me. Next thing I see is my dad walk out of the clubhouse. He walks over and kisses my cheek and asks "You ready?" I look at him confused and ask "For what?" He smirks and says "Your wedding." I look at him shocked and then to Molly and Venus. "Juice asked us to put together a wedding because he said you were feeling bad about having a kid and not being married." my dad says. "Are you serious?" I ask. "Yeah. Now, you ready?" he asks again. "Yeah daddy. I am." I say.

We walk into the clubhouse and see it's set up with family on both sides with an aisle down the middle and Juice standing with the justice of the peace at the end of the aisle. He looks at me and smiles that smile I love so much and I can't help but smile back. My dad walks me down the aisle and hands me off to Juice. "Who gives this woman away to be married?" the JOP asks. "I do." my dad says. I look at him and mouth. "I love you daddy." He kisses my cheek before taking his seat. I look at Juice and he mouths "You look beautiful." I just smile and the JOP says "Juan Carlos Ortiz do you take Gypsy Hastings to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Juice looks at me and says "I do." The JOP asks me "Gypsy Hastings do you take Juan Carlos Ortiz to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I smile and say "I do." After a few more words and the exchanging of rings the JOP says "By the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Juice pulls me close and kisses me softly but passionately. Pulling away, we face everyone and the JOP says "Please allow me to introduce for the first time, Mr and Mrs Juan Carlos Ortiz." The entire room cheers and we get the party started.

We cut the cake, dance our first dance, even the daddy/daughter dance. While dancing with my dad I say "I'm glad you were here to give me away." He kisses my forehead and says "Me too baby girl." After the dance, I toss the bouquet and Molly catches it. Juice tosses the garter and Happy catches it and we all laugh at the look on his face. "You guys head up to the cabin and enjoy a couple of days." Chibs says. Juice smiles and Quinn asks "You remember where it is?" Juice nods and says "Yeah. I remember." We tell everyone goodbye and head out to the car to head out for our honeymoon. Once we are in the car I say "Thank you." He looks at me and I say "For planning this wedding." He smiles and says "Anything to make my wife happy. I knew you wanted to be married before the Princess gets here." I look at him and say "But was this really what you wanted?" I ask. "I wanted to marry you the day I met you." he says and I lean over and kiss his cheek before we finish the drive to the cabin to start our wedding night alone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

***Forty Weeks Pregnant***

"Holy shit." I say as another contraction hits. "Are you okay Sweetheart?" Venus asks. "Contraction. These things hurt like hell." I say through gritted teeth. "How far apart are they?" she asks and before I could answer, my water breaks. "Nevermind. Let's get you to the hospital sweetheart." she tells me. Picking up my cell phone once we are in her car, I call Juice. "Hey babe." he says. "Hey. You guys need to meet me at St Thomas. My water broke." I tell him. "We're on our way. I love you." he says. "I love you too." I say laughing before ending the call.

Seven hours later, we are holding our little girl. I have the entire club and Old Ladies sitting in the room with me. Juice looks at me while holding our little girl and kisses me softly. "I love you so much." he tells me. "I love you too." I tell him. I look up and see our entire family smiling at me.

A couple of days later, we are pulling up at home. Juice gets Mallory's carrier out of the car and we walk inside only expecting it to be Happy and Molly inside. As we walk in, I see Molly's parents sitting there with my dad there. "Holy shit. Momma? Pop?" I ask surprised. "You thought you'd give us a grandbaby and we wouldn't come see her?" Momma asks. I hug her tight and the tears start to fall. She pulls back to look at me and says "Your mom would be so proud of you baby girl. Now, let me have my granddaughter." she tells me. Juice hands Mallory to her and she looks at my daughter and says "You, little girl, are so special. You have no idea how much we all love you and you just got here." I couldn't help but smile as I snuggle into Juice's embrace. I look at Molly and she's glowing.

We are all sitting down and Molly says "Since we have everyone here, Happy and I have something we want to tell you all. We're getting married." We all look at her with smiles on our faces and before we can say anything she says "We're also pregnant." We look at her shocked before hugging them both and congratulating them. "I know you just got home but we wanted to tell you all together." she tells me. "I wouldn't have cared if you had said it in the middle of my wedding or while I was giving birth. This is such good news." I tell her. "You aren't mad that I crashed your homecoming?" she asks. "Hell no. We always did do everything together." I tell her and we both smile and hug.

That night, I am sitting in the bed, nursing Mallory with Juice beside me watching. "You know, I'm really happy for Molly and Happy. They've been good for each other." I tell him. "I know. Holy shit, a mini Happy." he says laughing and I can't help but laugh. "I love you Juan." I tell him. "I love you too." he says before we look down at our sleeping daughter knowing our life is complete.


End file.
